


white and grey

by archmaestergilly



Series: Jonsa Drabblefest [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, This Isn't My Best Work, day 6: sigils, jonsa, jonsa drabblefest 2018, word count: 200-300
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archmaestergilly/pseuds/archmaestergilly
Summary: After war, Jon goes south to take his place as Daenerys' heir.day 6: sigils





	white and grey

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys like it!

Dragons. Dragons everywhere.

The queen all but demands that the whole kingdoms be covered with the red and black of their House, the three-headed dragon flies high in every corner of Westeros. From Casterly Rock to the Eyrie of the Vale, from the Dorne palaces to the North’s meager strongholds.

They said he’s a Targaryen now, they said he’s always been a Targaryen, from the moment his mother sacrificed her life for him. They make him wear a rich velvet cloak, soft silk tunic under his black armor, adorned with rubies and stitched with scaly dragons. Yet there is a spot under all of it, right atop his chest, and only he knows what lies there.

A grey direwolf on a white linen.

He remembers the day he asked Sansa for her favor. Anything, he said. A lock of hair, an old kerchief, anything to keep him grounded, because _she_ keeps him grounded. She slipped in to his chambers that night, and she gave him more than he ever dreamed of.

The white linen, he took it from her sewing basket the morning before he had to leave her. It smelled faintly of the oil she used to dab on her wrists, something flowery, and there’s a small “SS” stitched on the corner of the cloth.

He keeps it close to his heart, wears it every day, every where he goes. They may call him a dragon, but the wolves will always be his home.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still living those comments and reviews....


End file.
